


New Teacher - Castiel/Reader - University AU

by rubixen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, University, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubixen/pseuds/rubixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you get to class one day, you find your usual Professor has been replaced by a beautiful man in a trench coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Here begins my first piece of fanfiction ever, and even though it's only the first chapter, and there is a lot more to come, I'd love to know what you think.  
> I really hope it's not utter rubbish, and I hope at least a few people can enjoy it.  
> I've definitely got a lot more ideas and I know where this story is going, so to any of you who read it, thank you so much.

Work. 

Everything seemed to revolve around work. You couldn't remember the last time you had a whole evening to yourself, and it was draining. Sleep, lecture, lesson, assignment, sleep. Hours on end spent listening to your professors drone on with their monotone voices why you struggle to keep up with scribbling down notes, let alone notes you will have to understand at a later date. You just wanted everything to slow down, to stop, even for just an hour. 

Your alarm went off at the usual time of 7:00am, ripping you from sleep, and forcing you to stick an arm out from the warmth of the bedsheets you had wrapped yourself in to give the clock a good smack to shut it up. You tore your eyes open, and let out a monstrous yawn. 

Simply giving in to sleep once more was so tempting, but the last time you'd let that happen it hadn't ended well, and resulted in you bursting through the doors of the lecture hall with your top on backwards, and wearing two different shoes. Even the professor was crying with laughter, and you had sworn to your flustered, embarrassed self to never let anything like that happen again. 

With that distressing thought in mind, you threw off your bed-sheet cocoon, sat up, swung your legs over the side of the bed and stood up in one swift movement. You stretched out your arms and rolled your head, easing off the slight stiffness from sleeping. You showered, brushed your teeth, dressed, dried your hair, packed your notebooks into your bag, and grabbed your keys before slipping out of your small one-bedroom apartment to make your way to class. 

You were out by 8:20am, and the fifteen minute walk meant you arrived slightly early, giving you time to grab a cereal bar from a vending machine as an excuse for a quick breakfast. You continued on your way to your fourth psychology lecture of the week, which, as much as you liked the subject - it was fascinating, intriguing - you hated the professor. 

Professor Lake was the walking definition of asshole. Arrogance and narcissism radiated off of him, and every second you had to spend in his presence felt like an hour. Every word that came out of his mouth was dripping with self-worship and vanity; he could never be wrong, and if anyone dared to try and offer a contrasting opinion, he would shoot them down again with an unsettling squint and a sarcastic comment. This was definitely not the type of person you had imagined would be teaching you about the world and the way people's minds worked. You didn't know what the university were thinking, employing someone with such a closed mind. It was infuriating. 

It wasn't just his personality that was repelling. His clothes were always obsessively neat, without so much as a crease on them. They looked as though they had been passed through four generations of Lake men, old but well kept. Whenever he waltzed passed you, his odor was of old fabric and dust with a hint of sour cologne. With an outdated tie, glasses on a chain, aging face and just a whisp of grey-brown hair left, he was the perfect 'demon head master' stereotype.

Oh how you looked forward to spending another hour with him this morning. 

You crossed the busy campus, looking around as other people your age were talking in groups, scrawling down the last paragraphs to 15 page essays they hadn't quite finished the night before, couples latched onto each other by the mouth - did they even need to breathe? - and the students scurrying past, who were going to be late for their classes because they were on the completely wrong side of the facility. 

You hadn't had much time for a social life since you'd started here; you didn't know how other people managed it, and you, for the most part, kept yourself to yourself, just wanting to get your work done and make your way through your time here as smoothly as possible. You were happy this way. Stressed to high heaven with the amount of work, but content with being alone. You'd happily chat to people if they started a conversation or needed some help with an assignment, but that was as far as it went. 

By the time you got to the familiar room you would be spending the next hour in, other students were already going in. Two girls closest to the door slowed their pace as they got to the entrance, looked at each other and started giggling to one another, obviously seeing something in the room which you hadn't yet discovered. 

What would make them giggle like that? Had Professor Lake come to work naked or something? On second thought, you decided a naked Professor Lake would definitely not cause that reaction. Vomiting, yes. Giggling, no. The girls went into the room after some deliberation on who would go in first. You shook your head at them before heading on in. You looked up and, 

Oh. 

This was definitely not Professor Lake.

The first thing you noticed was the trench coat. Tan in colour, and long; it went all the way down to below his knees. He wore black suit trousers and black boots. His upper body consisted of a white shirt that looked slightly too big for him, and you could see the edges of a black suit jacket underneath the trench coat at the collar and lapels. Around his neck was a dark blue tie, not completely done up, with the top button of his shirt undone. 

He had a slight stubble, and his eyebrows were furrowed as if he was confused. His short, dark brown hair was parted on your left, the majority of it pushed to the right. 

In short, he was beautiful. 

You realized you'd been staring for a few seconds, with him only returning your gaze with that confused look, before snapping yourself out of it and continuing into the room and taking your seat on the far right of everyone else. You took out your notebooks from your bag and looked back up at the new stranger once more. Everyone else was as perplexed as you were at the new arrival. 

He moved to stand in front of Professor Lake's desk, standing up a little straighter than you felt he was used to, with his hands hanging straight at his sides. His eyes scanned the room. 

When his eyes fell on you, he held his gaze a second longer than he had done with anyone else, and you felt a light blush spread across your cheeks. 

His eyes moved to the center of the room again, and almost nervously, he spoke:

"Hello. My name is Castiel. And I am your new teacher."


	2. First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The professor doesn't really know what he's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I neglected this, so it took nearly two years which is ridiculous but here we go!  
> I'm hoping to update much more often now, too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

His voice was so deep it resounded throughout the entire room, seemingly making every atom vibrate. You'd never heard a voice like it. His chin dipped slightly as he spoke, and he kept his eyes hard on the students in front of him. The way he seemed to absorb everything with his eyes made him appear to be completely new to everything he was seeing. 

Wait, did he say his name was Castiel?

Well, he must certainly have imaginative parents. Castiel. You repeated the name in your head a few times, trying to get a feel for it. You wanted to say it out loud, but at that point in time that wasn't an option. It was unusual for professors to introduce themselves with their first name, so you were left not knowing how to address him should you need to.

He looked very young compared to Professor Lake, at least 30 years difference, and it was refreshing to have someone stood in front of you who didn't look like they were from the dawn of time itself. 

The next question was why he was here at all. Others seemed to have had the same thought, because at that moment, a boy you knew as Jack spoke up. You wouldn't say you and he were friends, but he’d always been nice to you and you felt comfortable being around him when you were studying in the library or during a lecture.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here? Where's Professor Lake?"

The stranger straightened his back even further and looked thoroughly uncomfortable after Jack had finished his questioning. His confused stare grew somehow even stronger as he struggled to find the right words, his head tilting slightly.

"Arthur Lake will not be returning. Forget about him."

All of the students broke into a murmuring drabble of whispers and comments about his answer, and as you gazed around the room at everyone, you caught Jack's eye and shared a baffled look with him, shrugging your shoulders as if to say 'don't ask me'. Everyone was as on edge and bewildered as each other. You were sure no-one was upset about it, but it was a shock. You knew he’d have a lot of admirers because of how attractive he was. 

He stood there looking confused as people carried on their hushed conversations about him, and it became obvious that he wanted them to be quiet. He coughed quietly as if to catch everyone's attention, but no-one was listening. This only made him look more awkward and you could tell he didn't know what to do next. He closed his eyes for a second before speaking.

"Excuse me, everyone." The class of students thankfully noticed and the conversation died down. All eyes were on the new professor.

"Thank you. I will be taking your class for the rest of the year. I have been told what you are currently studying and for me to understand what level you are all at, I have an assignment for you". 

Here came the groans from the class, which caused him to squint. He looked funny, frowning and squinting all the time like he was in a permanent state of confusion. You had to put effort in to try not to laugh, but a quick exhale of breath out of your nose and a smile forced their way out. His eyes flicked to you when you did this, and you hid it by smiling at him. The small gesture seemed to be enough to make him relax slightly, and he relaxed his shoulders. Strange.

Castiel turned around and walked to the other side of his desk, reaching for a pile of papers. Picking them up, he walked to the desks and began handing them out. You noticed the two girls from earlier start giggling again as he went past them, leaning into each other to talk about goodness knows what. In all fairness, there was a lot you could say about him. He was tall, handsome and seemingly so different from everyone else. You wanted to know him, but that wasn't exactly appropriate.

You’d gotten lost in thought, so it made you jump when an assignment sheet was put in front of you by Castiel. You looked up at him as he was now stood right in front of you and you felt yourself blush slightly when he just stood there looking at you. You smiled at him, and the side of his mouth twitched upwards briefly before he moved on to give out the final pieces. You looked down at the paper in front of you. The assignment was an essay, which was alright because you knew you could do it well. Your love for the subject meant that you never had to worry about not having the inspiration needed to do any of the work. 

Castiel spoke again once he was back at the front. 

“You may have the rest of this time slot to begin your essays. I will collect them during our next lecture”.

With that, everyone began to scrawl down the beginnings of their pieces of work, and you got your head down too. You really hoped that this would impress your new mentor as you wanted to make a good impression. Before you knew it, the time was up and you all packed up your things, students beginning to filter through the door. Because of where you were sat, you were always one of the last people to leave the room. As you slung your backpack onto your shoulder, you noticed the professor try - and fail - to pick up a pile of folders containing the already-completed essays from earlier in the year. Professor Lake must have given it to him. You watched them fall to the ground, scattering all over the floor, their contents leaving the folders. 

The few remaining people in the room noticed what had happened but acted as if they hadn’t seen a thing, rushing out quickly so that they wouldn’t have a chance of having to help pick them up. Some people suck.

Castiel sighed and frowned once more at the mess, before bending down to begin collecting them. You weren’t the type of person who would be comfortable leaving the room without helping, so you placed your bag back on the desk and went over to Castiel, bending down opposite him. He looked up, startled.

“Need some help?”  
“That would be appreciated, thank you”.  
“No problem”. You smiled at him, and he returned it properly this time, as if he had learned what the proper response was. His smile was gorgeous, and you could have died right then and there. You couldn’t stop yourself from asking him a question, you needed to know more about him.  
“So how are you finding it here so far?” Friendly, not inappropriate you hoped.  
He hesitated for a while before he answered, scanning your face like he thought you were tricking him in some way.  
“It is very different to what I am used to. This is my first time teaching.” He continued picking up the papers. It made sense; he didn’t exactly seem like he knew what he was doing and looked awkward the whole time.  
“Oh, okay. What did you do before you were here then?” He was hesitating again.  
“I’m sorry, I cannot tell you.” The look in his eyes told you he felt bad for not being able to share it with you even though it was a completely reasonable answer.  
“That’s alright, we don’t know each other I guess.”

After a few minutes, all of the folders had been picked up, and you both stood up at the same time. You handed him your pile, your hand brushing his as you did so, causing you to once again blush. He was interesting and different and you couldn't help being attracted to him. He was just so out of bounds from you.

“Thank you for your help. You are very kind.” Surely his voice can’t naturally be so low.  
“You’re welcome, professor.”  
“I shall see you in our next class, I hope?”  
“You will.”

This time, he smiled first, and you returned it warmly. It was then that you noticed how pretty his eyes were; such a bright blue. You mentally shook yourself so as not to scare him off and turned towards the door after picking up your bag.

As you walked out of the room, you noticed that his tie was facing the wrong way.

You didn't see his eyes follow you as you left, and Castiel was left wondering why this human had captured his attention more than every one of his other students.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything you'd like to go in the story, or any fic requests, I'd be happy to give it a go!


End file.
